The number of applications (apps) that are available for download has increased exponentially in the past decade. These applications or apps allow a user to perform particular task on a computer or any other electronic device. Typically an application generation process includes defining user interface related components that are displayed on the user interface and a data transfer service for retrieving application data from a data store.
With the wide spectrum of application types, from gaming applications to work related applications, different user interface related components and data transfer services need to be defined for generating different applications. This increases the time for generating each of these different application types. Further individually generating user interface related components for each of the application also leads to inconsistency in design of different applications.